Le Noir La Belle Gabrielle's Story
by gypsey'sFIREWHISKYgames
Summary: The title means something like Dark Beauty. This is the story of Gabrielle Delacour, and I think it's going to be one of my better stories. The first chapter won't be the best, but there's more to come, and I'm expecting it to be pretty good so R&R!
1. I Remember Shortest Chapter

**A/N: This is just a little story about Fleur Delacour's younger sister, Gabrielle. I want to continue it, but I'm not expecting it to be huge, it's mainly for my satisfaction, because Gabrielle's story has been nagging at me for weeks, so here goes, please enjoy! Also, the story will get better, this is just my way of explaining why she's at Hogwarts, and everything else that doesn't make sense.**

Chapter 1: I Remember

I remember the year after my parents died. I had no choice but to go live with Fleur and her husband, Bill in England. I had to go to Hogwarts. My parents considered it to be an atrocious school. I was ashamed to have to go there.

I remember my first day, at a brand new school. I wasn't worried about friends. I thought everyone would be flocking to befriend me, beautiful as I was.

I remember, that was the year after the war, the year after millions died at the cost of one evil wizard. I remember when I didn't think myself to be just as terrible as that same dark wizard.

I remember walking down those halls, not caring about anything except tossing my hair and sending out veela charms left and right.

I remember the joy I felt in watching those around me, their jaws dropping and their eyes widening at the sight of me.

I remember how proud I felt, then, of having more veela blood in me, than even my beautiful sister Fleur.

Of course, that was before I knew.

Before I knew the dark side of beauty, and the beautiful side of simplicity.

Before I envied every student at Hogwarts, big or small, smart or dumb, ugly or beautiful.

For none possessed the curse that I am forced to bear upon me, like a scarlet letter, constantly throbbing and attracting attention, everywhere I go.


	2. Reflection

**A/N: I've decided to do most of this chapter third person, but then occasionally go into 'Gabrielle's Diary Mode' which will be in italics, and sometimes you won't be warned that we're going into it. OK, thanks for reading, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, wouldn't I have included some more Gabrielle in the books? (I feel really sorry for Gabrielle for some reason, I'm a bit of a Gabrielle fan for in a weird way..) OK. Are we on the same page here? Good. On with the story!**

'_Now, I'm in my fourth year. Along the way, I've had good times. My life hasn't been all that terrible, until now.'_

Indeed, while for the first few weeks at Hogwarts saw Gabrielle haughty and unkind, refusing to make friends with the English Hogwarts students.

But after a short time, Gabrielle learned to make friends, and to have fun. She made friends with Alan Creevey, who knew what she was going through with her parents, his older brother Colin had been killed in the Second War and he was having just as rough a time adapting as she.

At first, Gabrielle found him amusing, amusingly gawky, amusingly silly, and amusingly immature. But there came a time where Gabrielle could no longer deny that he was growing up, and a better person than she by far. She had been shocked when she was placed in Gryffindor. She was beautiful. She knew that much. Gabrielle knew that beauty meant vanity, the girls back home said that all the time.

Now, in her fourth year and with no real friends except for Alan, who was becoming increasingly popular and still spending just as much time with her, Gabrielle truly believed that there was a Gryffindor inside her. She had learnt that she didn't enjoy her beauty, like Fleur had done, Fleur had been able to view it as a gift, but Gabrielle viewed it as a burden, and extra weight to be carried on her shoulders, that for some reason affected the fact that every female in the school despised her, and every male except for Alan, who was wonderfully immune, couldn't form a sentence around her.

Gabrielle had been warned that there would come a time where Alan would be inflicted with her charms, and she dreaded the day that that would come. She needed Alan very much, and she found it amazing that he could see past her veela charms. He had even helped her try to understand just why he was immune to them as he was. Together, they were practising controlling her charms. So far, she hadn't found a strong enough charm to throw Alan off. He obviously had some genetic trait that made him immune to the curse of a veela, because he insisted against being gay, and she believed him.

In Gabrielle's first year, older boys had stared, and older girls had whispered, but at their innocent age, no eleven year olds were affected by her powers.

In her second year, things had changed. Gabrielle began losing control of her powers, and would constantly feel a warm, burning sensation in her heart and then be forced to watch as all males around, were inflicted with the curse of the veela. When her teachers began to notice, her Charms professor, Professor Flitwick, had stepped in. he had attempted to aid her in controlling her powers, and for a while, with weekly after class lessons, they were of use.

Gabrielle still hadn't begun to see her powers for what they were, she merely saw them as a hindrance by this stage.

Gabrielle's third year at Hogwarts, the year she turned thirteen, was the year everyone began to turn on her. When she was in control of her powers enough to rein them in, and that only happened when she was completely emotionless, the boys would act like it was her fault they were horny little buggers around her, and by this stage, Gabrielle wasn't so sure that it wasn't. It became necessary for Alan to stand in front of her like a shield when her emotions were running wild, which was exactly what they do when you are thirteen. Alan stuck by her, when the girls turned on her for taking all the boys, no matter that none of the boys would talk to her. Alan remained her best friend, when he became good looking and popular enough to ditch her entirely, but he stayed with her, stayed with her until the end.

But her fourth year at Hogwarts was when all hell broke loose. She had her first fight with Alan, and the first time came when he was affected by one of her charms. Gabrielle had been angry, had felt all her emotions flooding up inside her, and before she knew it, she had set her charm upon her best friend. Alan admitted later that he had been scared that things would change, and that he was no different to the rest of the boys who made her life hell, but at the time he accused her of trying to charm him into liking her, and being a selfish brat. That had been the prompt of their first fight, along with other things.

Now, Gabrielle was in her fourth year. The same year where everything had gone wrong, just when it seemed to be going right. She and Alan got time off from lessons like Divination, purely to study just how dangerous Gabrielle's form of veela power was. Alan had remained immune after that one little off spell, and they were closer than ever for the first fight. Sometimes he annoyed her, and she was constantly getting on his nerves to. But that really was what friends were for, and they both knew and accepted that.

Gabrielle was trying, to no avail, to 'lose' her charms by creating an ugliness upon herself. She would scrunch her hair up and wet it, before putting it into a tight ponytail every morning. But the second she lost control of her emotions, Gabrielle's hair was tossed loose, into dead straight golden perfection. The perfection that she despised. Gabrielle would wear faded, ripped robes, 5 sizes to big belonging to Alan's older brother Dennis to hide her curves. Again, when she lost control of her emotions, they twisted and turned, until they fit her just right, and of course anyone who saw thought she was forcing this to happen, not the other way around.

All in all, even at this stage, halfway through her fourth year, things weren't so bad. If only Gabrielle was to see what was to come…

**A/N: Ok, that's not that great, sorry, I really do think it's going to get better, so just hang in there ok? I know I keep making it all dramatic and then the next chapter just… well… isn't.. but I think I'm gonna make bad things happen to Gabrielle in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and just in case you're wondering, this is just a story about bullying and how beauty isn't everything, just twisted and shaped to fit Harry potter.**

**Stay tuned, romance, angst, humour and magic coming soon!**

**PS: Alan's not gay. Unless you want him to be? I'll just see what happens I guess, but he could be actually…**


End file.
